User talk:AM44
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShermanTheMythran page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki '''policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 01:58, November 18, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Oh dear, not again... I suggest you leave the wiki before something very bad happens to you, imposter. :@ Impersonating is cleary against the wiki's policy, and it hurts; especially the REAL AM. So git out. I've talked to the real AM in-game about the wiki several times. You can't possibly be the real one, and I mean that literally. I know you're probably very upset with AwesomeMe, and I'm here because I want to help sort things out. PLEASE read this, AM and I are normal people who don't want any problems. From what I understand, you're mad because AM ruined your reputation. Let's go back to square one. You wanted to win a Cannon Cove contest, and AM had won the previous one, so you wanted to get into his account, I'm sure there's more untold. You asked him for his password, and he said no. If someone asked you for your password, would you give it to him? You didn't want to take no for an answer, and hacked his accounts. Why? Ruin his entire online reputation for a few LEGO sets? You put a real person through a real period of real depression. And it hurts. You can't blame him for telling people what you did, you are in control of your actions; in the words of a song, "If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime." AwesomeMe is a sensitive person, and was too scared to report you, six months ago. Just so you know, he never did, and that's the honest truth. You were reported by a random bystander who saw you curse, which is the sole reason you were banned for six months and not infinitely. Please think about what you're putting AM through by doing this. When he was celebrating your banning from the game aways back, we was glad because he wouldn't have to worry about being hacked again; NOT because he was bent on destroying your reputation. I'm sorry you lost everything, but it wasn't AM's fault, and he took the blame for it. I don't want to have to report you to authorities, so PLEASE, just stop this. Leave AM alone. He doesn't want to be hacked, neither do I, nor anyone else who is friends with AM. Imagine you were in AwesomeMe's position... Unban You're unbanned from chat, please come back on for a few minutes and talk to us for a moment. We Need to Talk to You ...But not here. I'm not going to unban you again. Come to this wikia chat and we'll talk there. http://legohollisindustries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat The Duck 02:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC)YO WASUP nice hacking. The Duck 02:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC)hach hack all day long. kewl.